


Парадокс Ванхеды

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Drama, F/M, Romance, Season 7 AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Беллами Блейк — Апостол пятого ранга, выбранный Пастырем для важной миссии во благо всего человечества. У него не было прошлого до Бардо и не будет будущего вне великой цели.Его миссия: захватить и доставить на Бардо Кларк Гриффин. Беллами знает, что она опасна и вооружена, что никогда не сдаётся. Чего он не ожидает, так это того, что великая Ванхеда сама бросится ему в руки.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

Ледяные верхушки гор Накары разрезают холодное небо. Беллами с интересом читает всю информацию о планете, которая выводится на экран, пока движется к своей цели.

Беллами Блейк, Апостол пятого ранга, выбранный Пастырем для важной миссии во благо всего человечества. У него не было прошлого до Бардо и не будет будущего вне великой цели.

Как и у всех целей, у его цели тоже есть имя. Кларк Гриффин, она же Ванхеда. Вся её жизнь разложена перед ним на экране: счастливая дочь; политическая заключённая; одна из сотни; лидер Небесных людей; Командующая смертью, не жалеющая себя, чтобы уберечь от гибели не только своих людей, но и целый мир. И провалившая свою миссию дважды.

_Она сама несёт бремя, чтобы другим не пришлось, и заслуживает любви, как никто другой._

Ещё названная мать и бывшая возлюбленная, ещё та, кто потерял обоих родителей и очень много друзей и соратников. Но это Беллами запретили брать в рассмотрение. Ванхеда опасна, вооружена до зубов и никогда не сдастся в битве. Она находит союзников среди врагов и дерётся, как фурия, даже лишившись последнего оружия.

_У Кларк светлые волосы и бедное лицо выгоревшей Луны, преследовавшее его во снах шесть лет. Она пахнет Землёй, цветами и пыльным дождём, и Беллами тонет в ней каждый раз, когда они падают в объятья друг друга._

Беллами останавливается на ночлег и спит без снов.

На второй день пути он переходит к легендам, которые нашли на этой планете высеченными во льду. Истории о героях и сокрушающихся вселенных, о монстрах и проигрышах. Беллами — примерный Апостол, всегда думающий о коллективе и не имеющий привязанностей. Тем не менее, как всегда говорили сменяющиеся наставники, у него есть большой недостаток: слишком уж любит истории.

Истории нужны для того, чтобы рассказывать их. Беллами они ведь бесполезны; у него никогда не было младшей сестры, жаждущей услышать сказку, или друзей, которые бы подшутили над его «задротством», или извечной союзницы, с которой бы Беллами сам бы захотел поделиться старым мифом.

Тем не менее, всё, связанное со стариной и книгами, приводит его в восторг. И до тех пор, пока он корпел над книгами о пророчествах Пастыря, никто из наставников не злился по-настоящему.

Он заканчивает читать о победе воинственной Накары над маленьким, но изворотливым Санктумом, и ложится спать, чтобы снова не видеть снов. Костюм защищает от холода, и сон Апостола пятого ранга ничего не тревожит.

_А вот у некоторых людей сон всегда чуткий — им нужно приглядеть за всеми. Быть уверенными, что под их молчаливой стражей все в безопасности. Что маленькая Октавия не видит кошмаров, что сотня беспризорников не снесла ещё подчистую лагерь, что Кларк в серой комнате канцлера, которую они негласно делят, не мечется и не кричит снова во сне._

На третий день своего пути он должен встретить Ванхеду и его спутников. Здесь есть дополнительный приказ, и очень странный: снять шлем и дать им увидеть себя. Беллами бы лучше включил режим невидимости и аккуратно украл её ночью, чтобы не разбираться сразу с пятью противниками, но его мнение проигрывает приказу. Но приказ вложен двенадцатому рангу Пастырем, и Пастырь не допускает ошибок. Значит, и Беллами доверится Его великому плану на благо всего человечества.

_Никто не должен решать один за все человечество. Даже если они выберут правильно, они однажды не выдержат._

Перед ним возвышается очередной каменный холм, но тепловизор показывает пять сбившихся фигурок за ним. Беллами поднимается с одной стороны, они — с другой, и он проверяет состояние бронежилета, готовясь увидеть свою миссию.

Кларк Гриффин идёт впереди своих людей, обхватив себя руками и не обращая внимания на режущий холод. Как только она замечает его перед собой, то без колебаний вскидывает пистолет. Её спутники вооружены винтовками, но у Кларк в руках именно небольшой, удобный пистолет. Она сама — самое опасное оружие и ключ к самой последней войне.

— Хорошо, — говорит та, кого система определяет как Рейвен Рейес. Данные: лучший механик поколения, травма ноги. — Он покажет нам дорогу к следующему порталу.

— Он сразу скажет, где наши друзья, — корректирует Кларк, — иначе умрёт.

Её голос холодный, но мягкий. Он не режет слух, а гипнотизирует рациональным страхом. Она выглядит уставшей и ужасно повзрослевшей по сравнению с девушкой в ранних воспоминаниях их пленницы. Беллами не уверен, что Ванхеда помнит, как улыбаться.

— Не стреляйте, — говорит он, и её рука вздрагивает.

Беллами снимает шлем, берёт его под руку и поднимает вторую в воздух, как бы сдаваясь. Оружие близко. Он выполнит свою миссию, послужит благому делу, ни за что не сдастся, и никакая Командующая Смертью с друзьями не помешает ему.

Он ждёт ожесточенной драки. Выстрелов. Летящего в лицо кулака. Чего угодно, но не того, что действительно происходит, когда Ванхеда видит его лицо.

— Беллами, — выдыхает она и бросается навстречу.

Они истолковали слова Пастыря верно. Самый опасный человек из тех, что находятся в системе шести планет, по своей воле сложил оружие и бежит ему прямо в руки.

— Боже, — бормочет она сквозь счастливую и слегка подрагивающую улыбку, останавливаясь прямо перед ним.

На секунду он думает, что Кларк поцелует его. Её глаза так сияют — Беллами ошибся, когда решил, что в ней уже нет ничего живого. Она жадно смотрит на его черты, удивлённая, радостная, совсем не перегоревшая. Это длится всего секунду, а потом Кларк обнимает его, крепко сжимая плечи и утыкаясь ему в плечо носом. Ей приходится встать на носочки для этого и слегка повиснуть на нём.

— Я так рада, что ты в порядке, — шепчет она едва слышно, так что слова достаются только Беллами. — Раз у тебя было время побриться, то всё в порядке, так?

_Иногда Беллами кажется, что, если бы никто не прерывал их, они с Кларк обнимались бы часами, просто наслаждаясь близостью друг друга, ощущением безопасности и тепла._

Он обхватывает её левой рукой, крепко прижимая к себе. Остальные нагоняют только сейчас. Рейес уже широко улыбается, другие вторят ей, опустив винтовки. Он прикрывает глаза и мысленно благодарит Пастыря.

И стреляет транквилизатором в Миллера, потому что по их данным он самый опасный из компании после Ванхеды.

— Какого черта? — кричит Найла. Данные: в прошлом соратница Бладрейны, в ещё более далёком прошлом — продавщица в лавке.

Джордан, на которого данных меньше всего, ловит Миллера, но, не в силах удержать, падает вместе с ним на землю.

— Беллами? — в ужасе пытается отстраниться Кларк. Он в свою очередь пытается её удержать.

Из-за того, что тело Кларк закрывает его, никто не стреляет в Беллами, и он может вырубить Найлу, уже кинувшуюся к ним. Кларк точным движением выбивает у него заряженный транквилизатором пистолет и толкает его, надеясь сбить на землю.

— Что они с тобой сделали? — шипит она.

Беллами не отвечает, и Кларк атакует вновь, хоть и её удары слабее ожидаемого. Как будто… она не хочет навредить?

_«Беллами, я никогда не хотела тебе навредить»._

Рейвен надевает шлем и, видимо, сканирует его, а Джордан всё так же сидит на земле, как напуганный щенок.

— У них Октавия? — продолжает спрашивать Кларк, не реагируя, когда Беллами обхватывает её за талию и поднимает в воздух. Она крутится, бьёт и наконец добивается своего — Беллами падает на землю, она падает тоже, но обвив ногу вокруг его шеи. Кларк слабо сдавливает, и её голос более тихий и грустный, когда она добавляет: — Или Эхо?

— О ком ты вообще? — не выдерживает Беллами, скидывая её с себя.

Кларк хватает воздух ртом и придавливает его теперь всем телом, предварительно пнув шлем ногой со всей силы. Она вдавливает его запястья в острые камни и переводит дыхание. Её лицо искажается виной.

_Они оба умыты яростью красного затмения, когда Кларк с ужасом смотрит на рану от своего ножа на его бедре. Беллами не видит направленного на себя взгляда, потому что не может отвести глаз от её шеи._

— Беллами, — зовёт Кларк отчаянно. — Что происходит?

— Шлем говорит, что это Беллами, — осторожно подаёт голос Рейвен из-за её спины.

— Да ну? — издевательски отзывается он. Второй враг Апостола Блейка на пути к величию и продуктивному служению Пастырю — сарказм.

— Но он Апостол пятого уровня, — продолжает Рейвен, проигнорировав ремарку. — И здесь больше никакой информации, совсем.

— Новый вопрос, — рычит Кларк. — Где. Беллами. Блейк.

— Перед тобой, — отзывается он и, выждав достаточно, атакует снова.

Кларк не ожидает этого, и ему удаётся сбросить её на землю и дотянуться до своего оружия. Рейвен замечает и бежит, чтобы остановить его, но Беллами спускает курок быстрее. Она падает рядом с ними.

— Это транквилизатор, — почему-то оправдывается перед Кларк он.

— Да какого черта! — смазанно восклицает та.

Они оба до сих пор сидят на холодных накарских камнях. Кларк устало-раздражённо трёт лоб и бросает на него нечитаемый взгляд. Джордан сидит в нескольких метрах от них, сжимая в руках винтовку, которую забрал у Миллера. Но данных достаточно, чтобы считать, что этот парень не выстрелит.

— Что с Беллами? — повторяет Кларк.

— Я в полном порядке, — отвечает он, — не считая пары синяков. Между прочим, твоя работа, Ванхеда.

Она вздрагивает, когда слышит это обращение. Встряхивает головой.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Доставить Кларк Гриффин на Бардо.

Она задумчиво смотрит на него пару секунд и вдруг хмыкает:

— Можно было просто попросить.

Она действительно поднимается и выжидающе смотрит сверху-вниз, не принимая попыток снова ввязаться в драку. Беллами тоже медленно встаёт, осторожно держа оружие наготове и не спуская с неё глаз.

— Я не понимаю, что происходит, — подаёт голос Джордан, — и знаю, что для вас это состояние, вроде как, нормально, но, Кларк, ты не можешь пойти с Беллами, который не Беллами. Что у тебя за знаки на лице, кстати? — обращается он уже к нему.

Беллами всегда питал слабость к детям. Об этом не знали наставники, иначе бы уже начали составлять списки косяков Апостола Блейка, но это было чистой правдой. Джордан — не совсем ребёнок, конечно, но ведёт он себя как наивный подросток, поэтому Беллами благодушно разъясняет:

— Они означают, что я пятого ранга. Вот этот, например, — тыкает себя в щеку, — «Бардо». А этот…

— Заткнитесь, — лаконично просит Кларк. — Я пойду с ним. Ты можешь загрузить в шлем Рейвен информацию о нахождении камня? — переводит она взгляд на Беллами. — Никому больше не нужно рисковать.

Он кивает и цепляет пистолет к поясу, прежде чем склониться над бессознательной Рейвен. Беллами стягивает с неё шлем и надевает на себя.

Голоса Кларк и Джордана смазываются, когда он концентрируется на своей цели. Беллами выводит на экран навигацию до камня и код Санктума, а затем легко стирает всё остальное, чтобы у команды Ванхеды не было выбора, кроме как вернуться.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо зовёт своего подопечного Кларк тем временем. — Разведи костёр и ничего не делай, пока не очнутся остальные.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь пойти?

— Я с радостью поговорю с их главным.

Она совсем ничего не знает. Над ними только Пастырь, и Пастырь не будет говорить с Командующей Смертью.

— Так я пойму, что они сделали с Беллами, — продолжает Кларк. — А когда я верну его, мы спасём остальных.

Джордан издаёт явственный смешок.

— Вы с ним устроены абсолютно одинаково, боже.

_×××_

Часть Беллами до сих пор не верит, что та самая опасная, неконтролируемая, неубиваемая Ванхеда идёт рядом с ним по своей воле. На ней ни верёвок, ни наручников — никаких видимых пут. Она защитно щурится, когда солнце отражается в ледяных пиках и режет глаза, а когда дует промозглый ветер, она по-человечески кутается в плед — один из тех, что Беллами принёс с собой.

Возможно, старшие Апостолы всё же допустили ошибку, восприняв эту женщину как что-то абсолютно сверхъестественное. И в воспоминаниях пленницы, которую ему никогда не давали увидеть, и сейчас рядом с ним, она простая и живая.

Приказ таков: разговаривать можно, но не слушать.

_«Не слушайте её! Она одна из привилегированных!», но следом — «Смотрю на тебя, принцесса»._

— Каково это, — не выдерживает Беллами, — быть Ванхедой?

Она ёжится, когда слышит это звание, как и в первый раз.

— Я просто защищаю своих людей, — говорит она, и эта фраза звучит так стёрто, будто уже высечена в её разуме.

Если брать в расчёт только эту фразу, то нет ничего правильнее в их идеологии. Ценность коллектива и общей цели превыше всего. Но если брать в расчёт то, что он уже видел, то действия Кларк, напротив, вызваны сильнейшей привязанностью; она ценит отдельные личности над толпой и в то же время отдельно ценит толпу. Она способна принимать жесточайшие решения, если считает это необходимым, но её рациональность питается жгучими, опасными приоритетами. Парадокс Ванхеды — ведь, согласно правильным идеям, её силы не должно существовать.

Она поставила и его выше общих интересов, Беллами помнит.

Почему?

Он не спрашивает вслух. Как бы там ни было, это противоречит идеологии, и Беллами не хочет даже касаться противной темы. Его вера сильна.

_Вера Беллами в Кларк непоколебима. Она не спасает от волнений каждый раз, когда она оказывается в опасности, но только укрепляется, когда раз за разом Кларк выживает. Он теряет её и закономерно теряется сам на шесть лет, а потом одно-единственное имя срывается с губ незнакомой девочки в лесу, и Беллами никогда больше не перестаёт верить. Беллами ни во что не верит сильнее, чем в Кларк Гриффин._

Ванхеда, по-видимому, не собирается больше с ним говорить. Она вообще избегает смотреть на него. Но в те редкие разы, когда Беллами ловит её взгляд, в серо-голубых глазах отражается почти материальная боль, и она спешит отвернуться.

Они делают крюк, чтобы снова не столкнуться с остальными. После того, как Беллами оставил им еды и одеял, рюкзак заметно опустел. На закате Беллами останавливается, Кларк поступает так же, выжидающе пялясь куда-то ему в плечо. Он ищет в рюкзаке один из дорожных пирожков с мясом и протягивает ей вместе с термосом.

— Не пей всё, — предупреждает Беллами. — Больше нет.

Они без слов разводят костёр в небольшой низине, по которой раскиданы большие камни.

Беллами садится на один из валунов и тоже принимается за ужин. Кларк опасливо изучает свою порцию, но всё же понимает, что ему незачем её травить. Они сидят всё так же молча, переодически передавая друг другу термос с горячим чаем.

А потом снова выжидающе смотрят друг на друга.

— Я сама захотела пойти с тобой, — спустя несколько минут сдаётся Кларк. — Прекрати ждать, что я убегу.

— Я уже дал понять, что не собираюсь тебя убивать, — парирует он. — Прекрати ждать, что я начну этим заниматься.

Она фыркает, но быстро давится смехом. А потом неожиданно твёрдо встречает пронизанный любопытством и осторожностью взгляд Беллами:

— Ты когда-нибудь убивал, Апостол?

_Беллами сжимает ржавый кусок металла в руке, не в силах и сдвинуться с места. Атом просит избавить его от страданий, но он не может, просто не может. А потом Кларк опускается на колени рядом с ними и убивает Атома вместо него. Беллами смотрит на неё, до сих пор не двигаясь, и впервые по-настоящему видит._

Он выпрямляется, не понимая, откуда Кларк вообще взяла этот вопрос.

— Нет, Ванхеда, — говорит Беллами.

Её взгляд не выдаёт ни эмоции. Кларк изучает его, будто силясь увидеть кого-то другого, а потом молча заворачивается в плед и ложится на землю, крепко закрывая глаза.

_×××_

Беллами не планирует засыпать. Даже если Ванхеда почему-то нерационально доверчива и усиленно ворочается по ту сторону от тлеющего костра уже пару часов, он не будет доверять ей. Он смотрит на угли, то и дело бросая осторожные взгляды на Кларк. И где-то между двух одинаково перегоревших огней отключается.

Ему снится сон.

Ему уже очень, очень давно не снились сны. Те, давние, были дикой мешаниной звуков, лиц, криков и эмоций; он кого-то звал и просыпался за миг до того, как наконец находил. А потом другие Апостолы помогли ему, и Беллами нашёл свой путь.

Тем не менее, этот сон другой.

Ему снится Кларк.

Её искренняя улыбка, прежде чем сорваться с места и рухнуть в его объятья. Скользнувшее по лицу счастье и замеревшее в уголках губ облегчение, сопровождаемое живым блеском в глазах. И её руки смыкаются вокруг Беллами крепко, не оставляя путей для отступления, но он не чувствует тревоги. Даже если она держит для того, чтобы было сподручнее утащить в глубокую бездну.

_«Не думала, что когда-нибудь это увижу»._

_«Если тебе нужно прощение, то я прощаю тебя»._

_«Я так злился, когда ты ушла. Но я больше не хочу это чувствовать»._

_«Сердце и разум»._

_Кларк — якорь, твёрдо держащий его на земле. Беллами — надежда, помогающая ей сделать новый вдох._

_«И теперь ты дома»._

_Да._

_«Ты тоже моя семья»._

_Про себя Беллами даёт их отношениям схожее определение: родственные души. Что-то поэтичное, возвышенное и заведомо обречённое._

_«Разум и сердце»._

_«У нас получилось. Мы смогли поступить правильно»._

И во сне он обнимает её в ответ, а не просто пытается удержать на месте.

Беллами судорожно втягивает в себя промёрзший воздух и садится. Уже светает, и Кларк беспечно сидит напротив.

— Доброе утро, Апостол пятого ранга.

— Доброе утро, Ванхеда.

И они продолжают прятаться за званиями, которые не говорят о них абсолютно ничего, кроме «законопослушный» и «опасная». Но отголоски сна скользят в их игру, заставляя Беллами бороться с фантомной теплотой в пальцах. Почему Кларк обняла его?

Они завтракают в уже приевшейся тишине, уже вдвоём избегая взглядов друг друга, а Беллами вспоминает ряд картинок и сводку-биографию на экране перед ним. Что-то в её истории не клеится, и в попытках понять, что, Беллами цепляется за самое очевидное.

— Эй, Ванхеда, — зовёт он, когда они уже снова идут по скользкому льду.

Кларк молчит.

— Как ты выжила на Альфе?

— В который раз? — безрадостно усмехается она.

_Воспоминания о красном затмении смазаны, но Беллами выхватывает из них то, в котором Кларк прижимает к собственному горлу заряженный пистолет. У них так и не находится времени об этом поговорить._

— Когда Первородные попытались убить тебя, — недоуменно поясняет Беллами.

— Ты правда не помнишь? — тихо переспрашивает Кларк.

— Что же я должен помнить, Ванхеда?

Не стоило начинать разговор. В его голос всё же скользит раздражение, и теперь Беллами вряд ли получит ответы. Но Кларк вдруг усмехается:

— Хорошо, что у меня уже есть опыт споров с тобой. Плохо для тебя, Апостол, что ты его не помнишь, — добавляет она. Потом следует долгая пауза, и когда Кларк говорит снова, то её голос уже искренне мягок. — От Джозефины меня спас ты, Беллами.

Она впервые с момента их встречи называет его по имени.

— И что же я ещё, по-твоему, сделал? — осторожно уточняет он.

— Множество глупостей.

По её довольному шуткой лицу расплывается улыбка, будто бы они старые друзья.

— Эй! — оскорблённо охает Беллами, поняв, что его провели.

Кларк опускает голову, скрывая лицо за короткими прядками поблёкших волос, и ускоряет шаг. Он с трудом поспевает за ней, пораженно размышляя о её словах, когда слышит тихое:

_«Ты всё ещё ты»._


	2. 2

Каждый раз, когда Кларк смотрит на него, она невольно ждёт, что вот-вот увидит _своего_ Беллами. Мягкость в чертах, поддержку в жестах, гордость и преданность во взгляде. Она не знает, как он соединял в себе все эти мелочи; Кларк всегда оставалось только надеяться, что он замечает то же с её стороны. Но _этот_ Беллами держится осторожно и её не знает; она скучает по своему лучшему другу, когда он прямо перед ней.

Беллами был прав, когда сказал, что надежда будет, пока они дышат. _Они оба._ Подгоняемая этой мыслью, она ищет лазейки и придумывает потенциальные способы вернуть Беллами — ведь они ещё дышат. Кларк отказывается верить, что его сознание не спрятано где-то, целое и невредимое, борющееся за каждую секунду. _Беллами был её сердцем, когда её собственное отказалось биться. И теперь, когда его лишили воспоминаний, Кларк согласна стать его разумом._

Они шагают бок о бок, потому что Беллами снова догнал её. Путешествие вдвоём длиной в целых четыре дня — у них могло бы быть столько времени только для них двоих. Они могли бы поговорить обо всём, что случилось. И, может, о том, что могло бы случиться. Но в итоге одни сутки уже прошли, а Кларк вынуждена занимать то оборонительную позицию, то атакующую; сражаться сарказмом и напускным безразличием с самым близким человеком.

Кто бы не был виновен в этом, они за это ответят.

А пока она признаёт, что порой усмешка в карих глазах Беллами совсем такая же, какая сверкала там с самой их первой встречи. Он _должен_ быть где-то внутри. Надо только убедить его, что ей можно верить.

— Что ты имела в виду? — как раз подаёт голос он.

— Ты прошёл весь путь со мной. Беллами, ты должен мне поверить, пожал…

— Слушай, — со вздохом перебивает её Беллами, — ты ошибаешься, Ванхеда. Я провёл всю жизнь на Бардо, никогда даже не покидал планету до миссии.

— И ты не думал, почему за мной отправили именно тебя? — хватается за ниточку Кларк. — Никакой практики в полевых условиях, и вдруг тебя послали за _самой Командующей Смертью?_

— Потому что таково слово Пастыря, — раздражённо отрезает Беллами.

Он отворачивается от Кларк и хмурится. Боже, это самое неправдоподобное. Беллами, слепо следующий за кем-то, когда он сам прирождённый лидер. Кларк научилась уничтожать целые армии силой и хитрыми союзами, но именно он мог низвергать врагов пылкой речью и ничем больше. Его невозможно убедить в верности чужой правды. Но если получилось у Апостолов, чего стоит попробовать и ей? Как бы там ни было, к ней Беллами всегда прислушивался, даже если теперь он об этом не помнит.

— Расскажи мне об этом Пастыре, — задумчиво просит Кларк.

— Ты не заслуживаешь сокровенных знаний, Ванхеда.

Она закрывает глаза и переводит дыхание. Чёрт, пора привыкнуть, что этот Беллами способен быть холоден с ней. А круг замыкается, снова возвращая их в начальную точку недоверия. У Кларк осталось всего три дня, чтобы его разорвать.

— Если это вера, — подаёт голос она, — разве ты не должен распространять её? Расскажи.

Беллами хмурится вновь, слегка путаясь в шагах, и смутно касается рукой виска. А потом, встряхнув головой и будто этим избавившись от наваждения, грубо ловит её запястье и тащит за собой:

— Хватит разговоров на сегодня. Шевелись, мы не на прогулке.

Кларк вздыхает. Беллами, впрочем, быстро её отпускает, будто крепкая хватка причиняет боль и ему. У Кларк не выходит снова поймать его взгляд; она растирает пальцами запястье и шагает дальше, без слов попадая в быстрый темп.

Пару часов проходят в тишине: слышен только скрип многовекового, наверное, льда под ногами.

А потом Кларк вдруг слышит едва различимый шелест и стрекот где-то сбоку. Она замирает в ту же секунду, на полшага впереди останавливается Беллами, и она посылает ему вопросительный взгляд. Беллами прикладывает палец к губам. Кларк, забыв, что оружие у неё отобрали, инстинктивно роняет руку к бедру, но только скребёт пальцами по опустевшей кобуре.

Из-за большого угловатого булыжника вылетает какое-то фиолетовое насекомое размером с рюкзак и бросается к ним. Они, уже ожидающие атаки, готовые к ней, синхронно уворачиваются. Беллами дважды стреляет в существо, пока оно оправляется от удара о землю, распластавшись на месте, где они только что стояли. Кларк переводит дыхание.

— Что это?

— Местная фауна, — объясняет Беллами и, брезгливо морщась, отворачивается.

Кларк наклоняется, чтобы лучше изучить насекомое. По количеству ног оно точно могло бы посоревноваться с земными пауками. Она с интересом человека, читавшего в детстве труды по биологии, изучает мерзкую кожу и кривые лапки, а когда поднимает голову, то замечает, что Беллами всё ещё демонстративно смотрит на горизонт. Всё так же не любит всяких тварей.

Стрекот вдруг нарастает снова, в этот раз громкий и хорошо различимый. У Кларк всего пара мгновений, чтобы сориентироваться и обернуться на звук, но трое существ всё же сбивают её с ног. Вот чёрт, она даже не успела спросить, как их называют.

Она слышит выстрелы, отбивается ногами и ловит одну из тварей руками, пытаясь удержать на хоть каком расстоянии от лица. Ругаться мысленно выходит и без знания названия — Кларк заменяет его всеми нелестными словами, что выучила в лагере сотни сразу после спуска на Землю. Спина и плечи болят от врезавшихся в кожу неровных оледеневших камней, на одежде появляются следы маленьких когтей. Беллами подоспевает как раз вовремя, чтобы точным ударом ноги отправить существо в полёт и рывком поднять Кларк на ноги. Они всё ещё окружены.

— Верни мне пистолет, — шипит Кларк, становясь спиной к спине Беллами.

— Я справлюсь с ними один.

— Не справишься, — отрезает она, и одна из тварей тут же цепляется за её ногу. — Слушай, Апостол, поверь, я не убью своего лучшего друга. Пистолет!

Беллами колеблется, но решение принимает быстро. Вскоре Кларк сжимает свой пистолет в руке, чувствуя, как становится похожа на себя. Знакомый холод металла и вес оружия добавляют уверенности. Она стреляет.

И снова, снова, снова.

Звуки сдвоенных выстрелов прокатываются эхом по равнодушной равнине, пока все насекомые не оказываются неподвижными на земле. К этому моменту Кларк уже решает, что не хочет знать их названия.

Она переводит дыхание и полуоборачивается к Беллами:

— Всё?

— Да.

Он продолжает смотреть на неё, ненавязчиво держа одну руку на заряженном транквилизатором оружии и протягивая другую. Кивает на зажатый в руке Кларк пистолет, выжидающе приподняв бровь. Она фыркает и вкладывает оружие ему в руку.

_Начнёт уже доверять?_

— И кто ещё тут водится? — небрежно спрашивает она, решив избежать личных тем.

— Огромные пресмыкающиеся, способные проглотить тебя и долго переваривать, — охотно рассказывает Беллами. — Прыгающие маленькие зубастые млекопитающие, оставляющие глубокие раны своими зубами. Ядовитые шипастые рептилии. Они ещё плюются далеко.

— Как мило. И зачем вам вообще эта планета?

— Это наше кладбище.

— Мило вдвойне, — ворчливо бормочет себе под нос Кларк, невольно начиная смотреть под ноги внимательнее.

Вновь устанавливается настороженное молчание — Кларк даёт Беллами осознать, что по собственной воле вернула ему пистолет и никак не навредила, когда был шанс. Они останавливаются на ночь среди очередных сложенных в круг валунов, где Беллами триумфально объявляет, что ареал обитания многоногих тварей остался далеко позади, и уже привычно делят запасы, прежде чем заснуть, укутавшись в два пледа каждый.

_×××_

Кларк снится горящая деревня землян, погруженная в хаос. Пахнет гарью и кровью, и ей кажется ужасно несправедливым то, что это не её одежда тлеет, что эта кровь не там, где ей место — на её руках. Это можно было остановить, но Кларк выбрала этого не делать. Она впитывает в себя ужас сцены, когда слышит вкрадчивый голос, повторяющий одну и ту же фразу: «Ты монстр, который оставит кого угодно».

Кларк в свою очередь повторяет, что это не так. Кружится на месте, не в силах бежать, зажимает уши. И с очередным поворотом оказывается посреди бойцовской ямы в бункере. Беллами стоит к ней спиной, и она отчаянно пытается подбежать к нему и исправить своё величайшее сожаление. Вот только тело не делает ни шага.

Кларк удаётся закричать, и она просыпается. Уже разгорается небосвод над востоком, но свет холодный и искрящий льдом в дрожащем воздухе. Стоит штиль. Она ворочается на жёстких камнях и переводит дыхание, измученно утыкаясь лицом в сгиб локтя. Усталость прошедших дней суммируется с новой; сон в очередной раз не принёс ни расслабления, ни желаемого отдыха.

Судя по тому, что Беллами всё ещё спит, её крик был реальным только во сне. Кларк перестаёт себя жалеть и поворачивается на бок, украдкой глядя на него. Беллами лежит лицом к ней, и ей приходится потратить целую минуту, чтобы в предрассветном полумраке с изумлением различить на его губах лёгкую улыбку. Ему снится что-то мирное. _Хорошее._ Настолько, что он улыбается.

Кларк медленно садится, устроившись на краю валуна, кутается сильнее в пледы и пораженно смотрит; уголок губ непроизвольно движется вверх. С их образом жизни такие мелочи — редкость.

С этой мыслью её настигает другая, намного темнее. Беллами не помнит всех событий, что могли оставить болезненный след в подсознании и мучать кошмарами. Он практически живёт новой жизнью. Что, если так ему лучше? Что, если Кларк зря тревожит его сложными вопросами, пытаясь пробудить воспоминания? Что, если _он сам от них отказался_ , а Кларк опять эгоистично решает за других, как им будет лучше?

Вот бы ей не пришлось делать это в одиночку.

Кларк роняет голову на ладони, массируя виски. Может, правильнее будет отступить. Позволить этому новому Беллами, который способен наслаждаться снами, отдыхать, быть уверенным в какой-то вере, когда они видели крах нескольких, жить нормальной жизнью.

Когда он просыпается, Кларк уже давно стёрла с щёк слёзы, привычно смешав с грязью, налипшей на лицо за последние дни, и пересчитала здешние редкие звёзды. Она сидит напротив костра, не встречает взгляда Беллами, явно направленного на неё, и только просит термос, чтобы растопить в нём снег. Он протягивает его. Они завтракают тоже в тишине, и в этот раз Кларк почти не обращает внимания на чудесный новый вкус еды, которую пробует впервые. Запивает её горячей, пресной-пресной водой, и только отстранённо отмечает, как тепло приятно обволакивает саднящее от холода и жажды горло.

— Что с тобой? — вдруг спрашивает Беллами.

Она так удивлена, что даже поднимает голову, тут же натыкаясь на изучающий взгляд. Кларк хмурится и пожимает плечами:

— Ничего.

— Я не знаю, что изменилось, — задумчиво продолжает разговор Беллами, — но ты не такая, как вчера или позавчера.

Ну конечно. Это тот же человек, который заметил, что она выстукивает пальцем код на азбуке Морзе, а не просто выливает в простой жест своё нетерпение. «Потому что ты всё ещё самый внимательный человек из всех, кого я знаю», — ещё пару часов назад победно сказала бы она, но теперь кусает язык. Кларк прикрывает глаза и делает последний глоток.

— Пятёрка Апостолу Блейку за наблюдательность, — усмехается она, делая вид, что поднимает тост. Закручивает термос, бросает ему. Беллами раздражённо и слегка обиженно ловит. — Что такое, развился Стокгольмский синдром наоборот?

— Вообще-то, ты сама пошла со мной, — корректирует он. — Я тебя не похищал, значит, термин не уместен.

— Задрот, — беззлобно отзывается Кларк. В уме добавляет перед этим, что задрот всё такой же, как раньше — ей под стать.

Она встаёт, отдаёт ему второй плед и, удерживая оставшийся на плечах одной рукой, призывает пуститься в путь. Беллами недоверчиво щурится, оглядывая её с головы до ног, задерживает взгляд на потухших глазах. Не то ждёт подвоха, не то искренне не понимает, но всё же поднимается и присоединяется к ней. Кларк чувствует любознательный взгляд на себе, пару раз _слышит_ , что он так и порывается снова начать диалог, но останавливается в последний момент. Она не знает, почему, но благодарна.

В полдень начинают набегать молочно-белые облака, и Кларк уже не может смотреть на сверкающие под солнечными лучами верхушки далёких гор. Плотная пелена заставляет их потеряться где-то там, куда не дотянешься взглядом. Тогда она снова смотрит вниз, иногда выискивая мелкие камушки и бесстрастно пиная их ногой. Однажды раздаётся птичий крик где-то над головами, и Кларк пытается разглядеть хоть кого-то над головой, пока Беллами ловит её за плечо, призывая остановиться. Но в небе никого нет: видимо, звук принесло сюда эхом откуда-то из другой части безликой ледяной равнины.

Какая блёклая, равнодушная планета. Жаль, она так никогда и не смогла стать такой изнутри: прекратить и переживать, и заботится, и искать долгой любви, что невозможно обрести.

— Как ты возможна? — вдруг говорит Беллами. Кларк поворачивается к нему и по старой привычке немного отогревается. — Мне сказали, что ты была великим лидером, но ты… эмоциональна.

Она смотрит на него, как на идиота, и фыркает от смеха. Фраза звучит настолько нелепо, что Кларк едва ли не хохочет.

— Ты первый, кто мне это сказал, — выдавливает она между смешками.

— Но это очевидно, — недоуменно отзывается Беллами, глядя на её реакцию с некоторой опаской. — Ты действуешь согласно личным привязанностям, но истинная сила достигается только в команде, где нет эмоций, связывающих участников. Так как же ты возможна?

Кларк перестаёт смеяться и не понимает в ответ:

— Я принимаю тяжёлые решения _ради_ тех, кого люблю. Зачем ещё можно что-то делать?

— Ради общего блага.

— Если бы мне было изначально наплевать на моих людей: друзей, семью… любимых, то я бы никогда не стала лидером. — Кларк переводит дыхание, но голос крепнет с каждым словом. — Я заразила радиацией гору Везер, чтобы защитить близких мне людей. Я ввела себе чёрную кровь, чтобы никто больше не взял на себя бремя пыток.

Беллами запинается на заранее готовой тираде и, видимо, пытается переосмыслить вложенную в их голову идеологию. Кларк смотрит на него грустно, зная, что об описанных событиях он знает лишь поверхностно или не знает вовсе. В этот раз Беллами не сможет подставить плечо.

И больше не сможет, потому что она должна его отпустить. Ради _его_ блага.

— Простой тест, Апостол, — предлагает Кларк.

Она может — это тяжело, но Кларк придумает, как с этим справиться, — оставить его в новом мире, но не без того, что делает его Беллами. Пусть он изменит глупые правила о запрете на привязанности, пусть он навсегда останется тем, кого она запомнила как человека с большим добрым сердцем.

— Слушаю, — потерянно соглашается Беллами.

— Ты можешь взять генератор воды, который поможет людям выжить в бункере, или спасти толпу подростков и детей. Только одно. Что?

Беллами задумывается, и его ответ явно ему не нравится. Кларк ласково улыбается, понимая, что зря переживала. Некоторые вещи не меняются.

— Генератор необходим, — цедит он, переступая через себя.

— Но ты выбрал бы детей. Я же вижу.

Даже больше — она знает, потому что пережила тот самый сценарий, когда Беллами привёз ей кучку подростков вместо генератора, который бы обеспечил бункер-Ковчег водой. И Кларк не смогла на него рассердиться, потому что уже была знакома слишком давно, чтобы удивиться его выбору.

Беллами трёт лоб и пасмурно усмехается:

— Грош цена такому Апостолу, как я.

— Быть может, — кивает она, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Но ты хороший человек, Беллами, и этого у тебя никому не отнять.

Он удивлённо смотрит на неё, потому что, Кларк знает, она попала в цель. Больше всего он всегда нуждался в том, чтобы ему вовремя напоминали, что он не монстр и не злодей. Что Аврора бы гордилась им. Кларк никогда не знала её, но из редких рассказов Октавии и Беллами определённо выходило, что она была честной и справедливой женщиной, а не только бескорыстной матерью. И Беллами вырос на неё удивительно похожим. Он справляется с эмоциями и вновь обращается к Кларк:

— А что бы ты выбрала?

— Генератор и в очередной раз быть названной бессердечной, конечно.

— Твои люди должны быть рады, что у них есть такой лидер, — сочувствующе заявляет Беллами. Его выражение лица даёт понять, что он это совершенно искренне.

Кларк горько усмехается и ускоряется, толкнув его в плечо:

— Хватит разговоров — мы не на прогулке.

_×××_

Кларк пытается смириться с тем, что потеряла ещё одного человека, которого любит. Того, кому позволила открыть люк в бункер, потому что жизнь Беллами важнее; того, кто долгие годы был её солидером и продолжал поддерживать её рассудок, даже когда остался тусклым воспоминанием; того, кто прощал её и кого прощала она. Кларк любила Беллами, может, неумело, может, слишком поздно или невзаимно, может, слишком бесстрашно. Но она любила его, как могла, уже больше ста лет. Технически.

Беллами заслуживает света и свободы от тяжести их сдвоенной короны. Мира и добрых снов, а не тьмы, что следует за сотней, за всеми землянами по пятам, будто они прокляты.

Вечером Беллами показывает ей горные пики и называет их один за другим, рассказывает мифы и легенды, где в персонажах Кларк узнаёт знакомые места. Она рассказывает взамен фольклор землян, поясняя, где вымысел, а где искаженная правда. Беллами слушает с интересом и даже повторяет за ней пару фраз на тригеде, причём крайне ловко.

Они впервые садятся не напротив друг друга, а рядом. До сих пор облачно, и так просто теплее. Лёгкий разговор увядает за трапезой, и Кларк в этой комфортной тишине смотрит на то, как сверкает снег.

— Ва… — начинает Беллами, но обрывает себя. Вместо этого он неуверенно зовёт: — _Кларк?_

Она выжидающе улыбается, игнорируя то, как её имя, произнесенное его голосом, сворачивается теплом где-то в животе.

— Понятия не имею, почему, но ты мне снишься.

Её сердце пропускает удар. Кларк едва выговаривает:

— И прошлой ночью тоже…?

— Да, — кивает Беллами. — Мне так давно не снились сны. А потом ты обняла меня, и это… будто бы запустило что-то у меня в голове.

Она борется с собой изо всех сил, пытается убедить и его и себя короткой фразой, потому что на большее не хватает.

— Это не важно, — шепчет Кларк.

— Как раз наоборот. У меня такое ощущение, будто бы ты очень, очень важна.

Она слабо улыбается и роняет голову на ладони.

— Ты, ещё иногда темноволосая девушка в какой-то пещере со светящимися растениями, где мы говорим о чём-то очень важном. Иногда мелькают лица каких-то ребят, но я точно не видел их раньше, кроме Рейвен и… кажется, Миллера?

— Знаешь, как говорят, — тихо бормочет Кларк, — все лица, что мы видим во снах, уже были в нашей памяти.

Беллами смотрит на неё, но Кларк не знает, с какой эмоцией, потому что отказывается встречать взгляд. Вместо этого она толкает его в плечо и по-домашнему усмехается:

— Ложись спать, Беллами.

Кларк и сама следует своему совету, сползая на землю рядом и сворачиваясь, устроившись к Беллами спиной. Вот только вместо сна она смотрит перед собой — достаточно долго, чтобы услышать, как тоже ложится Беллами, и увидеть, как догорает костёр.

Она снится ему. Она важна.

Может, Кларк ошиблась. Может, ей не обязательно его отпускать.

_×××_

Остался всего день пути — снова пасмурный, обжигающе холодный. Чёртова Накара. Кларк хмуро смотрит на тлеющие угольки напротив. У неё почти нет времени, чтобы хотя бы убедить Беллами ей поверить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы его вернуть. Она наблюдает за тем, как он сонно доедает свой скудный завтрак, и понимает, что пора переходить к решительным действиям. Пока она не передумала снова. Пока их история не приняла ещё один сумасшедший поворот.

— Беллами.

Он охотно поднимает голову. Теперь остаются два пути: либо он ей поверит, либо сочтёт совсем сумасшедшей Ванхедой.

— Апостолы стёрли тебе память и создали фальшивые воспоминания, чтобы ты на них работал, — выпаливает Кларк на одном дыхании.

Беллами моргает, откладывает сэндвич и не очень успешно борется с волной смеха. Что ж, она не может его винить: при других условиях заявление и ей бы показалось крайне абсурдным.

— Ты всех своих прошлых союзников так заманивала на свою сторону или только меня? — усмехается он, фыркая.

— Твоё среднее имя — Август.

Он давится следующими словами, какие бы не планировал сказать, но быстро приходит в себя:

— Твоя подружка наверняка узнала это с помощью нашей базы данных, когда вскрыла шлем.

— Ты очень любишь яблоки, — невозмутимо продолжает Кларк, наклоняя голову набок.

Это вряд ли вводят в базу, верно? Она, задержав дыхание, наблюдает за сменяющимися эмоциями на лице Беллами. Удивление, опаска, попытка в отстранённость.

— Ты хорошо разбираешься в литературе, — говорит ещё она, мягко улыбаясь. — А если конкретно, то предпочитаешь греческую мифологию. И историей тоже не брезгуешь.

— Прекрати, — подаёт голос он.

— Я не могла этого знать, — давит Кларк. — Если только я не говорю правду.

— Я думал, — шипит Беллами, — что ты… правда понимаешь меня. Правда такая, какой показала себя вчера. Но это всё обман, верно? Ты просто пыталась подобраться поближе, — чуть ли не выплёвывает он. — И ради чего, а? Чтобы я поверил в какие-то сказки? Напал на своих товарищей вместе с тобой?

— Беллами, я на твоей стороне, — уверенно произносит Кларк. — Обещаю. Те лица в твоих снах — это наши друзья. Многих мы потеряли, но не забыли.

Начинает подниматься ветер; редкие холодные потоки то и дело заставляют Кларк вздрагивать. Но взгляда от Беллами она не отводит ни на секунду.

— Так вот почему мне говорили тебе не верить, — ровно отзывается он. — Понятия не имею, чего ты добиваешься, — поднимается и делает шаг прочь, — но…

Кларк чувствует, как на секунду уходит на глубину. Отчаянно хватает воздух, но надежда теперь есть едва ли. Она жмурится и ловит всем телом очередной ледяной порыв, пробирающий и сквозь пледы, и сквозь одежду, и топящее отчаяние находит другой выход. Кларк хватает Беллами за руку изо всех сил и тянет на себя, роняя тепло с плеч, но не давая ему уйти и снова отмалчиваться весь день.

Он реагирует эмоционально, что для неё предсказуемо: выхватывает транквилизатор и хватает Кларк за руку, направляя оружие на неё. Она бесстрашно подаётся навстречу.

— Я не знаю, кого ты подослала следить за мной или что сделала с моим разумом, — отрывисто произносит Беллами, — но ты глупее, чем я думал, если надеешься, что я тебе поверю. Ты убила сотни человек на Земле, и я не стану помогать тебе пополнить список.

Он и правда сейчас вырубит её и доставит на свою Бардо. Осознание ударяет её прежде, чем Беллами успевает спустить курок, и Кларк обхватывает ствол и рывком направляет вверх. Выстрел звучит оглушительно. Пользуясь элементом неожиданности, Кларк выхватывает оружие из его рук и бросает прочь. Блокирует удар, и они падают на землю, скатываясь в банальную драку.

Часть её не верит, что они снова делают это. Кларк выворачивает наизнанку от нереальности происходящего и топит эмоциями, хотя обычно её фишка в рациональности и «Осознаем позже».

Удар, блок, ещё удар. Беллами ловит её под локоть и скидывает с себя, выхватывая уже настоящий пистолет. Она реагирует на это, пытается поймать и отвести и его, но он просто пользуется смещением фокуса её внимания, чтобы приложить Кларк о промёрзшую землю и обхватить за горло. Она тут же инстинктивно сжимает его пальцы поверх своими; дышать тяжело. Ещё немного, и она отключится так.

— Твою маму звали Аврора, — хрипит она в последней попытке.

Беллами замирает, и воздуха поступает на каплю больше.

— Ты никому не рассказывал о ней, да? — шепчет Кларк. Она разжимает руки, отводя их в стороны, сдаваясь. — Я знаю тебя, Беллами. Ты не… навредишь мне. Я не вру. Я… правда… твой друг.

Он неверяще смотрит на неё, не в силах двинуться. Кларк с трудом набирает достаточно воздуха, чтобы говорить продолжительно.

— Аврора читала тебе мифы, и поэтому ты их… так любишь. Она учила тебя быть бесстрашным… видела твою доброту и жертвенность. А ты хотел быть лучшей версией себя… сначала только ради неё.

Беллами перестаёт сжимать её горло и сам едва дышит. Кларк жадно хватает воздух, дрожа.

— Её выбросили в космос за то, что она родила твою сестру. Но она любила вас обоих, Беллами.

— Нет, — сдавленно шепчет он. Фанатично мотает головой. — Моя мать погибла на миссии.

— На какой, Беллами? — слабо качает головой Кларк. — Кто был там с ней? Кто вёл миссию? Что с ней случилось?

— Ошибка в работе моста. Они забирали заключённого с Искупления.

— С кем ещё случались подобные случаи? Когда точно это было? Какое было время суток, когда ты узнал?

Беллами опирается на одну руку, другую прижимая к голове. Совсем как тогда, когда она спросила о Пастыре, вдруг понимает она. Всё сходится. Кларк с воодушевлением продолжает:

— Что она сказала тебе, перед тем как уйти на миссию? Её последние слова, Беллами? Ты бы никогда их не забыл.

Он падает рядом с ней, сгибаясь от боли, и Кларк вскакивает так резко, что в глазах темнеет. Она испуганно наклоняется над ним. Беллами вскрикивает, и она ловит его, кладя ладони на щеки, потом скидывая кудри с лица.

Он пытается вспомнить то, чего никогда не было. Но это не возвращает его, как надеялась Кларк. На одно долгое мгновение она не может вдохнуть от страха, что это убьёт его. Что она снова закончит жизнь близкого человека одним своим присутствием.

А потом Беллами медленно садится и часто дышит.

— Апостолы обманули меня, — пораженно выдыхает он, поворачивая голову к сидящей рядом Кларк. — Они… украли мою настоящую семью.

— Да, — соглашается она. — Мне жаль.

Беллами проводит рукой по лицу и поднимает глаза к небу, слепо пялясь в серые облака, уже мешающиеся с чёрными грозовыми.

— Ты… — с надеждой начинает Кларк и сама не знает, почему, но глотает слова. — Ты вспомнил…?

Он опускает голову, пялясь на снег, лёд, мелкие камни, и пару секунд осознает, что обращались к нему.

— Нет, — наконец раздаётся голос Беллами. В нём звенит сочувствие, граничащее с виной. — Мне тоже жаль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сцену с упоминанием авроры писала до того, как посмотрела 7х10, так что в плане воспитания у апостолов окончательно ступаем на территорию ау.


	3. 3

Кларк обхватывает себя руками и дрожит. Становится ощутимо холоднее, чем в прошлые дни, но, едва взглянув на неё, Беллами предполагает, что дело не совсем в погоде. Он неловко смотрит то на неё, то на землю, не зная, что делать. Кларк вроде говорила, что они друзья, значит…

— Эй, — Беллами кладёт ей на плечо руку и убедительно улыбается, — всё будет хорошо. Теперь мы на одной стороне, и мы со всем разберёмся вместе.

Она неуверенно тянет улыбку и накрывает его руку своей маленькой ладонью. Теперь, когда Кларк поднимает голову, Беллами замечает синяки у неё на шее, уже темнеющие, и его улыбка медленно увядает.

— Прости, — бормочет он. — Я правда думал, что ты представляешь угрозу.

— Ещё какую, — усмехается Кларк. — Просто не тебе. Беллами, всё в порядке. Нам нужно идти дальше.

Он поддерживает её за плечо, когда они встают. Кларк то и дело ловит его извиняющиеся взгляды, но за драку не винит — Беллами видел перед собой только врага. Она ещё раз с опаской оглядывает его, но притворяться вряд ли в его стиле: Беллами наконец-то верит ей. И Кларк с прежним доверием прижимается к нему.

Что ж, он должен был хоть раз победить, так? На всех редких тренировочных спаррингах всегда побеждала Кларк.

— Так у меня есть сестра? — спрашивает Беллами, когда она уже кутается в плед и они продолжают путь.

— Да. Октавия.

_«У императора Августа была сестра…»_

— Ну конечно, — смеётся он. — Какая она?

Голос звучит жадно, будто бы он готов услышать каждую деталь. Кларк улыбается и в ту же секунду решает опустить все их с Октавией распри и ошибки, концентрируясь на главном:

— Смелая. Настоящая воительница, на самом деле. Со своим чувством справедливости. — Кларк выдыхает. — И вы любите друг друга, что бы ни происходило.

— Я хочу помнить, — пользуется паузой Беллами. — Я… хочу знать, кто я и что со мной было.

Ветер становится всё острее, и Кларк повышает голос, чтобы перекричать его:

— Если я начну рассказывать всё от и до, ты точно запишешь меня в сумасшедшие.

— Давай рискнём, — бодро отзывается Беллами.

— Лучше расскажи, как тебе в теории могли стереть память.

— Хм. Возможно, с помощью того же оборудования, которое позволяет смотреть воспоминания. — Когда Кларк непонимающе хмурится, он объясняет: — В специальных очках видишь, что у других людей в голове. Зачастую сначала россыпь кадров, а потом, если постараться, последовательную цепочку событий.

— Сведения обо мне из чьих-то воспоминаний? — догадывается Кларк после короткой паузы.

— Да, но пленницу мне не позволяли видеть.

Вряд ли Эхо могла предоставить много полезных сведений, да и Габриэль едва её знает. Кларк встревоженно вскидывает голову:

— У них Октавия! Беллами, всё сходится: поэтому тебе и не давали её видеть! Они боялись, что ты можешь начать вспоминать.

Он удивлённо смотрит на неё, медленно обрабатывая новую информацию, а потом воинственно обещает:

— Мы найдём её.

— Может, ты и вправду вспомнишь, когда поговоришь с ней, — воодушевлённо восклицает Кларк. Перспектива возвращения Беллами зажигает в ней тот самый несгибаемый огонь.

Он кивает в ответ, тоже радостный. Завывающий ветер не способствует разговорам, и между ними повисает тишина. А спустя несколько минут начинается снег, мелкий и частый, то и дело мечущийся в воздухе.

— Чёрт, — вздыхает Беллами. — Чёрт!

— В чём дело?

— Кажется, начинается вьюга. На Накаре они смертельно опасны.

— О, я просто обожаю эту планету, — рычит Кларк.

— Мы потратили на день больше, конечно, — продолжает тем временем Беллами. — Если бы не крюк, мы бы уже вернулись на Бардо и избежали перспективы замёрзнуть насмерть.

Он быстро оглядывается, но вокруг только ледяная равнина, медленно сужающаяся от снежной дымки. Беллами хватается за шлем, почти не веря, что они найдут какое-нибудь убежище. Снежинки слепляются в громадные хлопья.

— Наши друзья, — ловит его за руку Кларк, мешая надеть шлем. — Они успеют?

— Они должны были отправиться ещё ночью, если шли в том же темпе, что и я — к вам.

Он снова порывается надеть шлем, но Кларк останавливает его ещё раз, крепче сжимая предплечье.

— Беллами, а если они шли _медленнее?_

— Значит, они использовали мост утром. А если снова нет, — тянет он, видя её выражение лица, — то есть ещё примерно три безопасных часа до того, как разыграется настоящий снежный ад. Они будут в безопасности.

Кларк кивает, переводя дыхание. А Беллами наконец надевает шлем, получает приветствие лживых Апостолов и отчаянно сканирует местность. Он кружится на месте под внимательным взглядом Кларк, пока она растирает ладони, которые уже начинают мёрзнуть.

— Есть! — неверяще восклицает Беллами.

Кларк смотрит в ту же сторону, куда повернулся он, но закономерно ничего не видит. Снежинки на волосах уже не тают, а налипают одна на другую. Беллами снимает шлем и берёт её за руку, энергично направляясь куда-то.

— Там есть старый дом, — объясняет он. — Мы доберёмся туда за пару часов. Сойдёт за укрытие, а, значит, сможем развести костёр и переждать вьюгу.

Кларк облегчённо вздыхает. Быстрый шаг немного разогревает конечности.

— Откуда здесь дом? — спрашивает она. — Я думала, это планета-кладбище.

— Так было не всегда. Когда-то здесь планировали базу.

— Понимаю, почему от идеи отказались, — едко отзывается Кларк.

Дальше они двигаются молча, чтобы экономить силы. Снег набивается под плед и иногда сыпется за шиворот, из-за чего Кларк то и дело завидует костюмчику Беллами, а налетающий с разных сторон ветер колет незащищенные участки кожи. Спустя полтора часа она едва находит силы, чтобы идти.

Когда Кларк спотыкается, Беллами едва успевает её поймать. Он удерживает её за плечи и замечает, как её глаза медленно закрываются.

— Нет-нет, — сипит Беллами испуганно. — Держись. Вот, — и надевает на неё шлем, надеясь хоть немного отогреть лицо.

Кларк хватает ртом потеплевший воздух и измученно открывает глаза. Перед ней лицо Беллами, окруженное данными. Табличка гласит: Апостол пятого ранга Беллами Блейк. Кларк мысленно просит конкретно _это_ больше не показывать и слабо кивает, показывая, что может идти.

Они попеременно поддерживают друг друга, пробираясь через уже высокие сугробы. Кларк отдаёт шлем Беллами, достаточно отогревшись. Хочется спать.

Когда на горизонте появляется тёмное пятно, оба готовы поверить в любых богов.

От слепой радости открывается второе дыхание, и Кларк тащит замёрзшего Беллами за собой, игнорируя онемевшие конечности. Падает прямо в сугроб, чудом не утянув за собой Беллами, но встаёт и, снова крепко сжав его руку, бросается дальше. Скрип открывающейся двери звучит, как самая прекрасная мелодия.

Кларк без сил опускается на пол. Беллами садится рядом с ней, опираясь на стену, и неслушающимися пальцами снимает шлем.

Крыша, видимо, уже пробита временем — может, ветрами, может, редкими оползнями с близко подступившихся гор, — потому что лестница на второй этаж завалена снегом. В остальном дом цел. Кларк переворачивается на спину и благодарит архитектурные вкусы Апостолов за отсутствие окон, а их модный выбор — за костюм Беллами, благодаря которому хотя бы один из них смог легче перенести мороз. Она устало закрывает глаза и слабо, немного истерически улыбается. Чёрта с два их убьёшь.

— Я разведу костёр, — хрипло говорит Беллами, потихоньку вставая. — Не отключайся, ладно?

Он оглядывает комнату в поисках чего-то, что можно было бы разжечь. Искать под снегом коряги, из которых они до этого разводили костры, сейчас уж точно не вариант. Тут в глаза бросаются так кстати оставленные в доме инструкции Апостолов и книги об учении Пастыря. С довольной усмешкой Беллами перебирается к забитому литературой для промывки мозгов стеллажу и сгребает охапку брошюр, учебников и прочего бреда. Щелчок зажигалки едва перекрывает воющий снаружи ветер, но Кларк различает его, оживляется, слегка поднимая голову, и ползёт ближе к куче импровизированного топлива. Вскоре по тёмному помещению уже пляшут отблески огня.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает у неё Беллами, помогая сесть.

— Я всегда в порядке, — отзывается она.

Они прижимаются друг к другу, чтобы быстрее согреться. Кларк читает строки о величии Пастыря, пока страница не съёживается в жаре костра, и вспоминает о недавно заданном вопросе, на который теперь может получить ответ.

— Так что там насчёт Пастыря?

Беллами дёргается и от неожиданности, с которой нарушается установившаяся тишина, и от самого вопроса. Механизмы защиты в голове всё ещё яростно отзываются на любую попытку их преодолеть. Он незаметно переводит дыхание и пожимает плечами:

— Он вроде наш… пророка Апостолов. Живёт долго и обо всём знает.

— Нелп… Неплохо, — одобряет Кларк. Язык заплетается. — Зачем ему я?

— Кларк Гриффин — ключ к последней войне.

Кларк потерянно прижимает колени к груди. Хватит с неё войн.

— Это неправда, — сопротивляется она. Если говорить о собственной непричастности к насилию, это постепенно станет правдой, да? Кларк молится, что это однажды станет правдой.

— У тебя нет ключа? — удивлённо отзывается Беллами.

Она недоуменно смотрит на него.

— Так разговор о… настоящем ключе?

Видимо, теперь его очередь казаться сумасшедшим. Кларк даже подняла голову с его плеча, чтобы наградить Беллами красноречивым взглядом. Он машет рукой в воздухе и пытается объяснить:

— Ключ подсоединяется к твоему разуму. Это такая технология.

— Пламя? — хмурится Кларк. — Они думают, что чип Бекки у меня?

— У тебя нет ключа? — в свою очередь удивляется Беллами.

— Уже очень давно.

Он пораженно теряется взглядом в пляшущем огне перед ними. Значит, Апостолы ошиблись или увидели что-то не то в воспоминаниях пленницы. Его сестры. Привыкнуть к тому, что у него остался кто-то родной по крови, всё ещё сложно, но у Беллами получается всё лучше. Будто бы инстинкт защищать заложен в нём уже давно.

— Эй, Кларк, — вдруг решает проверить догадку он, — я ведь старший брат?

— Да. А что?

— Так и подумал.

Она решает не вдаваться в подробности и снова устраивает голову у него на плече. Беллами обнимает Кларк одной рукой, чтобы было удобнее, и когда она никак не реагирует на довольно интимный жест, невольно задумывается о том, в каких отношениях с ней. Кларк называла его лучшим другом, он запомнил, но иногда он ловил такие влюблённые взгляды, что ему самому становилось неловко. Он замечал с самого первого дня путешествия и их, и то, как она потом отворачивается, прячась.

Может ли быть, что она чего-то не договаривает о них? Или теперь он просто впервые смотрит на неё не затуманенным какими-либо личными мыслями взглядом и видит то, во что раньше не верил или не хотел признавать?

Беллами набирается смелости и решает спросить у Кларк начистоту. Но когда он поворачивает к ней голову, то замечает, что она провалилась в дремоту. Вздохнув, Беллами готовится сидеть без движения несколько часов, чтобы дать ей отдохнуть. В предыдущие дни она никогда не засыпала так быстро.

Он будит Кларк только тогда, когда костёр почти догорает. Они ужинают — судя по блёклому свету в дверной щели, уже вечер — и добавляют в костёр топлива. Устраиваются у костра, и теперь уже Беллами пытается заснуть. Кларк рассказывает ему о Земле, и её спокойный голос, описывающий царство зелени и с ностальгической нежностью повествующий короткие истории о них, мягко увлекает его в объятья Морфея.

_×××_

Кларк не планирует засыпать. На протяжении долгого времени она просто лежит между костром и Беллами, в тусклом свете рисуя угольком на одной из уцелевших бумаг. Руки сами выводят знакомое с детства лицо, и, закончив, она долго смотрит на портрет матери. Она слабо улыбается Кларк с белого листа; вокруг пусто, но Кларк отчётливо видит их комнату на Ковчеге из тех времён, когда всё ещё было легко. И улыбается в ответ сквозь слёзы.

Отодвинув рисунок в сторону, она ложится на спину и вдоволь довольствуется старыми, светлыми воспоминаниями, используя белый потолок как проектор. Видимо, когда-то тогда она и засыпает; снятся вспышки событий, но они все ускользают за секунду до пробуждения. Не очень способствует отдыху, но Кларк предпочитает такое развитие событий кошмарам. Она вздыхает и выгибает затёкшие плечи.

А потом осознаёт, что обнимает Беллами одной рукой. Кларк испуганно распахивает глаза, но он, к счастью, лежит к ней спиной. Чёрт. Он уже проснулся, или нет?

Она колеблется пару секунд и выбирает самый трусливый выход из положения: притворяется спящей, зажмурив глаза, и аккуратно, будто бы во сне, перекатывается на другой бок. И лежит так, пока спустя многие минуты не слышит, как возится и встаёт где-то сзади Беллами.

Выждав достаточно, Кларк приподнимает голову, потом опирается на локти, оглядываясь по сторонам, и, наконец, медленно садится.

— Доброе утро, — зовёт она.

Беллами обнаруживается около двери. На его обувь налип снег — значит, недавно выходил на улицу.

— Доброе, — бодро отзывается он. — Вон там твой завтрак.

Она с благодарностью кивает и пробует бледно-оранжевый круглый фрукт. Тот оказывается очень сочным и из-за этого не самым удобным для дорожного перекуса, но Кларк всё равно наслаждается новым вкусом, то и дело стирая сок с подбородка.

— Что-то с старой Земли? — с интересом спрашивает она у наблюдающего за ней Беллами.

— Да. Персик. Там ещё было яблоко, но его я съел. Прости.

— Какое ужасное предательство, — фыркает Кларк, закатывая глаза.

Он смеётся в ответ — короткий, солнечный смешок. Она даже ненадолго забывает, что Беллами не помнит ничего из того, что их связывало на протяжении лет. Он замечает, когда осознание немного оттеняет её глаза, и, будто бы предлагая комфорт, пытается улыбнуться мягче и шире.

Когда он подходит к Кларк, чтобы подать ей руку и помочь встать, то замечает лежащий неподалёку рисунок. Его точно не могло здесь быть до них — Апостолы не из тех, кто поощряет творчество. Беллами склоняется, чтобы поднять его; с листа на него смотрит женщина с волевыми чертами лица, но лаской в глазах.

— Ты рисуешь? — удивлённо оборачивается он к Кларк.

Она немного смущённо кивает и объясняет:

— Это моя мама.

Беллами жуёт губу, не рискуя задавать вопросы. Только возвращает Кларк её творение и предлагает продолжить путь. Она соглашается, не горя желанием пересказывать всю историю. Уже сегодня они доберутся до Бардо, где она приложит все усилия, чтобы вернуть Беллами, и это больше не будет нужно.

Им приходится идти через сугробы, по высоте то достающие только до колена, то возвышающиеся до талии. Светит солнце, заставляя яркие блёстки рассыпаться по снегу, и Кларк то и дело щурится, не зная, смотреть ли на выжигающе-голубое небо или свет под ногами. Беллами же то и дело бросает взгляды на Кларк, снова мысленно возвращаясь к размышлениям о том, какие же отношения связывают их на самом деле.

Потихоньку завязывается разговор: Беллами рассказывает ей всё, что знает о старой Земле, и некоторые факты она соотносит с воспоминаниями Первородной Джозефины. В ответ она рассказывает о том, как бродила в чужой голове, но с большей охотой говорит об их общих друзьях, чем о себе. Беллами прерывает её на истории о Дне Единства, невесомо касаясь предплечья.

— Там! — указывает он на пещеру ниже по склону. — Мы пришли.

— К чёрту Накару, — шипит Кларк. — Наконец-то.

Беллами усмехается и начинает спускаться. Кларк торопится за ним. Обоим хочется быстрее убраться отсюда, несмотря на всю неопределённость грядущего путешествия на Бардо.

— Притворимся, что ты у меня в заложниках, — предлагает Кларк, когда они стоят на входе в пещеру, и уже знакомый камень Аномалии лежит перед ними. — Попробуем договориться о сделке.

— Только дай знак, и я прикрою тебя.

— Ты не должен… — смотрит на Беллами она. — Ты всё ещё знаешь многих из них, и…

— Не знаю, если честно. Разве что имена.

Кларк беспомощно пялится на него.

— Я ведь убивал раньше, раз был с вами на Земле и Альфе, верно?

Она не понимает, как у него выходит придать голосу такое ровное звучание. Что-то внутри сжимается, мешая дышать: как минимум в одном Кларк была права. Она действительно разрушит его жизнь без кошмаров и каждодневного чувства вины. Перед глазами летят картинки: рука Беллами на её, когда они нажимают на рычаг в Горе Везер; он с оружием наперевес каждый раз, когда они вынуждены защищать себя; целая армия, погибшая из-за того, что он ошибся и доверился не тому человеку. Не в силах говорить, Кларк только кивает. Беллами кивает в ответ и надевает шлем, чтобы активировать мост.

Он до сих пор чувствует извиняющийся взгляд Кларк на себе, но, честно, не понимает, за что она винит себя. Хочется сказать, что он в порядке, но Беллами не особо любит врать.

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, береги своё прикрытие, — сипло просит Кларк, надеясь, что он не рискнет ради спасения кого-то из их людей, и хоть какой толк от амнезии выйдет.

Мост включается, расплёскивая вокруг танец зелени. Беллами вручает Кларк всё своё оружие, и она приставляет заряженный пистолет к его виску, прежде чем они делают шаг вперёд.

_×××_

Сам Пастырь выходит к ним. Беллами пораженно смотрит на него и в сердцах думает: «Старый обманщик».

— В тени Пастыря, — вслух бормочет он, прилежно роняя голову, — на благо всего человечества…

Кларк толкает его в плечо и приказывает заткнуться, и Беллами премного благодарен.

— Кларк Гриффин.

— Кадоган, — тоже узнает она Пастыря.

— Прошу, зовите меня Билл, — дружелюбно разводит руками он, улыбаясь. — Ключ наконец у нас... Моя Келли, она там?

— Клеопа, — припоминает Кларк. — Да.

Жаль обманывать его, притворяясь, что Клеопа жива, хоть и она искренне не понимает, как параноик с Земли заработал себе славу почти Бога. Кларк встряхивает Беллами и требует увидеть своих друзей. Габриэль за спиной Кадогана невпечатлённо следит за её действиями — прекрасно знает, что она никогда не навредит Беллами.

В зал проходят три фигуры, и из-за шлемов показываются Октавия, Эхо и Дийоза. На удивление, эмоциям на секунду поддаётся именно шпионка: глаза Эхо расширяются, и губы вытягиваются в полоску. Но все трое заявляют, что не вернутся в Санктум с ними.

— Стойте, — чеканит Кларк, и женщины замирают в проходе. Она переводит взгляд на Кадогана: — Ты запугал моих друзей, запудрил им мозги и теперь ждёшь, что я буду помогать?

— Я ничего не делал.

— Ложь.

— Отнюдь.

— Тогда дай мне поговорить с ними наедине. Без камер, без твоих Апостолов. Здесь и сейчас.

Кадоган разводит руками и отдаёт приказ тем солдатам, что в коридоре. Кларк указывает пистолетом на дверь, и он всё с той же слащавой улыбкой выходит за дверь.

Она, не доверяя его обещаниям, стреляет в камеры, висящие под потолком, а в голове зацикливается только одна мысль: если этим троим промыли мозг так же, как Беллами, у них нет шансов. Всё ещё стоящий у стены Габриэль без слов показывает пальцем на стол с большим монитором, и Кларк примечает ещё одну скрытую камеру там. Медленно подходит к ней и, угрожающе улыбаясь, бьёт об стол несколько раз.

— Беллами? — выдыхает Октавия, и в этот момент Кларк понимает, что всё в порядке.

Октавия пересекает пространство между ними с Беллами и бросается брату на шею. Дийоза и Габриэль не сдерживают мягких улыбок, как и Кларк, но последняя быстро берёт контроль над эмоциями и спешит ввести Беллами в курс дела.

— Октавия, — приветствует она и тоже зарабатывает объятья.

— Так это ты, — улыбается Беллами, прикусив губу. — Мы похожи.

— Белл?

— Я ничего не помню, прости. — Он поднимает руку, порываясь положить её Октавии на плечо, но так и не решается. — Тут что-то сделали с моими воспоминаниями.

— Да, меня предупреждали о рисках, — бормочет она. Её глаза становятся стеклянными, когда она снова смотрит на брата; Кларк будто бы видит себя со стороны, когда Беллами не узнал её.

Он не знает, как помочь своей сестре, и не уверен, что испытывал что-то хуже. Беллами всё же обнимает её снова и говорит, что она прекрасная, и сильная, и даже если он не вспомнит, то с радостью узнает её снова. Октавия прячет лицо у него в изгибе плеча.

— Так, и вы? — поглаживая её по спине, обращается к остальным Беллами.

— Дийоза, — бодро салютует Дийоза.

— Габриэль, и ты потерял мой кардиган.

Кларк и Октавия фыркают от смеха, пока Эхо неодобрительно косится на чересчур беспечного шутника.

— Мне жаль? — тянет Беллами.

— Я альтруист, ничего.

Кларк замечает, что Эхо молчит, и недоуменно переводит взгляд на неё. Она бросила четыре дня на то, чтобы доказать Беллами, что важна ему, заставить довериться; Эхо же сейчас достаточно одной фразы, чтобы он пошёл за ней, а она _молчит_.

Выжидающе-заинтересованный взгляд Беллами фиксируется на ней, и Кларк прокашливается:

— И Эхо. Твоя… девушка.

Беллами смотрит теперь и с удивлением и несколько смущается своих домыслов про них с Кларк, а Эхо неловко поводит плечами и поправляет:

— _Бывшая_ девушка.

Он ощущает себя в центре мелодрамы, в которой исполнил главную роль. И забыл обо всём.

Кларк в свою очередь помнит и просто забывает слова. Сразу все.

— Ты правда ничего не помнишь? — тихо спрашивает Эхо у Беллами.

Он с уже прилипшим к лицу виноватым выражением качает головой. Она вздыхает и аккуратно подходит ближе.

— Мы остались друзьями. И я очень, очень рада, что ты жив.

Беллами с благодарностью улыбается.

— Ты всё ещё моя семья, Беллами, — продолжает Эхо; видно, как тяжело даётся ей эмоциональная речь при других. — И я всегда помогу тебе, если будет нужно.

Он обнимает её, и спустя несколько секунд Эхо обвивает его плечи в ответ, хоть и её плечи до сих пор напряжены и спина остаётся безукоризненно прямой. Беллами закрывает глаза и позволяет ей отстраниться первой.

— Какой у нас план? — спрашивает Октавия, наконец справившаяся с временной потерей брата.

— Я не позволю им отправить Хоуп на Искупление, — подаёт голос Дийоза.

— Как и я, — ровно соглашается Эхо.

— Кто такая Хоуп? — бормочет Кларк, чувствуя себя выпавшей из жизни.

— Моя дочь, — буднично отвечает Дийоза.

Да, она совершенно точно выпала из жизни.

— А мы будем возвращать воспоминания Беллами, верно? — отклеивается от стены Габриэль.

— Есть идеи, как? — включается в обсуждение собственной судьбы Беллами.

— К сожалению, меня не допускали к работе с этим оборудованием.

— Я знаю, кто поможет, — улыбается Октавия. — Левитт. Он Апостол, но он уже помогал мне однажды.

Кларк с растущим облегчением смотрит, как компания её друзей координирует действия. Спустя столько времени никто не пытается снова в чём-то обвинить её или лишить голоса.

— Дийоза, Эхо, как только Хоуп будет с вами, — окрылённая, подаёт голос она, — направляйтесь на Альфу. Мы будем сразу за вами, — и всё же неуверенно уточняет, обводя собравшихся взглядом: — Верно?

Один за другим, Дийоза, Габриэль, Октавия и Эхо кивают.

— Осталось только одно, — вскидывает палец Габриэль. — Как доберёмся до нужных комнат?

— Прорвёмся, — уверенно заявляет Беллами. Кларк улыбается: так на него похоже — и делает шаг ближе, чтобы их плечи едва-едва соприкасались.

Всё верно. _Правильно,_ как тут же возникшее ощущение дома. Ещё немного, и они все вернутся в Санктум. Там ещё предстоит куча работы, но Кларк смеет надеяться на спокойную жизнь: провожать Мэди в школу по утрам, гулять с Пикассо, увязавшимся за ними, устраивать пикники. Признаться Беллами в любви, по памяти повторив в своё время отправленные в никуда радиозвонки с ключевыми «нужен», «горжусь», «счастье» и «вместе».

Апостол Беллами был прав: для «разума» в ней слишком много эмоций. Кларк никогда их не стыдилась.

Всей командой они направляются к выходу. Октавия подходит к Габриэлю и быстро обнимает его; невольно слышатся обрывки их разговора:

— …Ты не особо притворялся. И как Апостолы тебя терпели?

— Я очаровашка. — Пауза. — Ладно, им просто нужны были мои мозги.

— А мои не поберегли…

За дверью действительно никого. Кларк приподнимает уголок губ, вышагивая первой. Беллами на полметра позади, остальные за ним. Это всё напоминает ей о тех временах, когда она знала, что делает, и сон приносил отдых.

Кларк заворачивает за угол — и сразу несколько Апостолов целятся в неё, заставляя испуганно врасти в металлический пол и схватить ртом воздух.


	4. 4

Кларк неуверенно поднимает руки, не зная, что делать. Заговорить? Молчать?

— Мы провожаем Кларк Гриффин к Пастырю. — Беллами делает шаг вперёд, убедительно становясь рядом, и рукой мягко задвигает за себя, вызывая многочисленные дежавю. — У неё ключ, — выразительно напоминает он.

— Почему она свободно передвигается? — недоверчиво тянет одна из Апостолов.

— Потому что ей некуда бежать. И не с кем.

Кларк опускает глаза и мысленно улыбается. О, всё как раз наоборот.

— Дайте нам пройти, — командует Эхо. Ровно, бэзэмоционально. Видимо, этим она заработала определённое уважение среди Апостолов, потому что теперь они опускают оружие, даже та рыжая девушка, что остановила их.

Беллами дружелюбно кивает им, сжимает предплечье Кларк и аккуратно ведёт через группу вооружённых врагов. Остальные следуют за ними.

— Во благо всего человечества!

— Во благо всего человечества, — неровным строем соглашаются все.

Кларк закатывает глаза, пользуясь тем, что ей не нужно притворяться. Они уже на расстоянии нескольких метров от стражи, когда их окликают снова:

— Апостол Блейк.

Беллами оборачивается, хмурясь.

— Пастырь сейчас обедает. Если вы действительно идёте к нему, то вам туда, — показывает рыжая себе за спину. — Заблудились?

— Да, Накара выматывает, — не отрицает он. И, пользуясь секундным замешательством Апостолов, выхватывает оружие.

Следом за ним стреляют все, кроме Габриэля, который слегка вздрагивает от грохота. Кларк попадает точно в голову и с отвращением к себе смотрит, как с рыжим мешается красный. Несколько Апостолов успевают открыть ответный огонь; прицел двоих смазан попавшими в них пулями, но третий успевает выстрелить до того, как падает на землю. Октавия, отстранённо сжимая автомат крепче, замечает летящую в неё пулю, не в силах двинуться, но Габриэль приходит на помощь, обхватывая её и толкая в сторону. Пуля лишь царапает его, оставляя неглубокую рану.

Беллами переводит дыхание и медленно опускает пистолет. _Приоритеты губят._ Причём чаще всего губят других — вообще непричастных, полузнакомых.

Раздаётся сирена, и Дийоза с Эхо тут же тормошат остальных и сами бросаются бежать, никого не дожидаясь, — характерное для них разбавленное хладнокровие, привитое борьбой за выживание, но наконец понятое. На следующем повороте они оставляют их небольшую компанию, отправляясь на поиски Хоуп, ждущей где-то в камере отправления на Искупление. Октавия с горечью смотрит им вслед, отчаянно желая удачи; кажется, она впервые в жизни благосклонна к Эхо, наконец ставшей героиней _своей_ истории, а не безликой последовательницей.

— Теперь о нас знают! — встряхнувшись, кричит очевидное О, за руку таща Габриэля за собой. Беллами и Кларк ускоряются, негласно оставляя их на полшага впереди, чтобы она могла показать дорогу.

Кларк на ходу перезаряжает ставший родным пистолет и держится между Октавией и Беллами. Они, втроём на одной стороне без малейших оговорок, как изначально и было предначертано. Прирождённая воительница, лидер-разум и почти вернувшийся в полной красе лидер-сердце — команда, над которой никто не способен одержать победу. Может, конец и правда близок.

Через несколько коридоров и залов Октавия подбегает к одной из белых однообразных дверей и, отпустив Габриэля, тут же устало навалившегося на стену, часто стучит по ней кулаками.

— Левитт!

Апостол в белом — учёный, значит? — открывает им дверь и удивлённо смотрит на Октавию, прислушиваясь к вою сирен. Их причину он сразу же определяет, потому что, видимо, уже знаком с Октавией. Она втягивает в себя воздух и просит:

— Помоги моему брату. Пожалуйста.

Левитт смотрит сначала на Беллами, и его глаза поражённо расширяются, а потом он замечает Кларк.

— Ключ! — неверяще восклицает он.

— Я не собираюсь использовать ключ, — осторожно отвечает она. — По крайней мере, до того как вы вернёте Беллами его воспоминания. Это моё условие.

— Не нужно никаких условий, — становится между ними Октавия и вновь обращается к Левитту: — Помнишь, как ты сказал, что я не монстр? Если не в самом начале, то в тех воспоминаниях, до которых ты не дошёл, я им стала. Для других и для себя.

Беллами смотрит на её прямую спину и собранные волосы, не зная, о чём она говорит. Но слова только-только обретённой сестры забираются куда-то в грудь.

— И всё же ты поверил в меня, и я не забуду этого, — тем временем продолжает она. — Я рада, что нашла здесь друга.

— Друга? — заторможенно повторяет Левитт, будто бы недоверчиво проверяя слово на прочность. Друг — приоритет, порой хуже того, что партнер, и того, что пара; запретный, но уже распробованный.

— Верно, — улыбается Октавия. — Дружба, семья, наши люди — это главное, Левитт. Ты тоже знаешь об этом; не знаю, откуда, но знаешь — может, Апостолы не так круты, как им кажется, или…

— Я узнал это от тебя, — перебивает он жадно.

Она замолкает и неуверенно, быстро сжимает его запястье:

— Тогда помоги мне доказать, что остальные здесь не правы.

Левитт тоже тянет кроткую, но яркую улыбку и, быстро коснувшись её плеча в ответ, забегает в комнату за рабочими очками. Через полминуты он уже стоит перед ними, с готовностью подобравшись.

— Это будет сложно, но выполнимо, — деловито сообщает он. — Бежим, _друзья._

Кларк не может не отметить, что в Октавии уже не осталось яда Бладрейны. Спустя столько сорванных попыток она нашла свою дорогу, ведущую к дому. Беллами заметит тоже, когда ему будет, с чем сравнить.

_×××_

Под непрекращающийся вой сирен они находят нужную комнату, следуя за Левиттом. Внутри обнаруживается Апостол-учёный, который тут же испуганно роняет свои очки. Октавия нацеливает на него автомат и им же красноречиво показывает на дверь в кладовку, где и запирает неловко попавшегося им под руку Апостола. Кларк провожает его настороженно-усталым взглядом и бегло осматривает рану Габриэля. Её «пациент», то и дело вертясь на месте, заваливает Левитта вопросами о технологиях Апостолов, заставляя Октавию закатить глаза. Закончив, Кларк хлопает Габриэля по плечу и оборачивается к стоящему в стороне Беллами.

— Ты уверен, что точно этого хочешь?

Сомнения так и не оставляли её с той ночи.

— Почему нет? — он удивлённо находит её глаза своими.

Кларк открывает рот, но не находит слов и просто неуверенно пожимает плечами в ответ, боясь предположить. Беллами улыбается, так привычно желая уверить в хорошем.

— Я очень даже «за», Кларк.

Он уже знаком с комнатой: бывал здесь, когда его тревожили сны. Технологии Апостолов очень хороши, а Октавия не попросила бы Левитта о помощи, будь он плохим специалистом. Так что Беллами, окружённый ложно знакомой остановкой, беззаботно устраивается в кресле и прикрывает глаза. Кларк с тревогой смотрит, как Габриэль помогает Левитту настроить оборудование: опустить металлический незамкнутый обод ближе к голове, что-то перестроить на экранах, выведенных очками, — со стороны кажется, что они, как сумасшедшие, водят руками по воздуху; а потом данные сброшены на общий экран, и Кларк вскользь читает столбики текста.

— Попробуем стандартный способ, — прокашливается Левитт. Октавия и Беллами догадываются о нём ещё до того, как звучат слова: — Через безводную пустыню к вам тянется рука. Чья она?

На экране сменяют друг друга образы, причём так быстро, что сразу и не разберёшь, кто первый пришёл Беллами на ум. Аврора, Кларк, Октавия. Спустя долгое время вновь увидев мать, Октавия прижимает тыльную сторону ладони ко рту, округлив глаза. Со времен Ковчега такая мелочь, как фотографии, стала для них роскошью. Кларк, сочувственно выдохнув, протягивает дрожащую ладонь и берёт её за руку.

Левитт старается, правда, искренне, но у него раз за разом не получается попасть за стену фальшивых воспоминаний.

«Внимание! Несанкционированное использование моста. Внимание!..»

Дийоза, Эхо и — наверняка — Хоуп отправились на Альфу. Ненадолго это сработает отвлечением, сместив центр поиска беглецов к комнате моста.

— Не выходит, — сокрушается Левитт, опасливо поглядывая на дверь. Ещё немного, и их везение подойдёт к концу.

Кларк в тревоге обхватывает себя руками. Беллами медленно разлепляет глаза, возвращаясь из коридоров своего разума в реальность, и первым делом он видит её.

— Это мы виноваты, — смотрит перед собой Габриэль. — Я. Моё любопытство. Я так долго жил бок о бок с Аномалией, что привязался к ней, как к живому существу, и не смог оставить. — Привязался к своим галлюцинациям со звонким голосом и давним-давним лицом первой любви. И даже сейчас слишком стыдится этого, чтобы признаться. — А теперь за мою ошибку расплачиваетесь вы. _Снова._

— Ты не мог знать, — качает Октавия головой. — Я отправила послание в бутылке своему брату, а в итоге его нашли Апостолы и разрушили наш маленький мир на Небесном Кольце. Это и моя вина.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Беллами, уже явно расслышавший последнюю фразу. Моргнув, переспрашивает: — Небесное Кольцо?

— Хоуп так назвала Искупление.

Беллами, улыбнувшись, поднимает ладонь и ласково касается щеки склонившейся над ним Октавии. Он явно очень много пропустил.

Левитт прокашливается и пробует снова, медленно погружая разум Беллами в расслабленное состояние. Картинки-вспышки на экранах заново начинают свой бег, порой подаваясь рябью.

— Есть идея, — вдруг подаёт голос из-за его плеча Габриэль. — Нужен проводник. Или просто катализатор. Второй разум, который сможет разделить с Беллами воспоминания.

Он красноречиво смотрит на Октавию и Кларк, а они, как по команде, переводят взгляды друг на друга и одновременно произносят:

— Это должна быть ты.

Левитт смотрит на дверь с ещё большей опаской, будто намекая решать быстрее.

— Октавия, — пораженно начинает Кларк.

Она никогда не хотела занять её место. Кларк безмолвно качает головой. Никогда. Она только встретила Беллами, а Октавия уже была его семьёй и главной заботой; они выросли вместе и, несмотря на их порой затяжные ссоры, любили друг друга.

— Второй _разум_ , — твёрдо подчёркивает Октавия. — Ты дольше была на одной стороне с Беллами, чем я. Два лидера, работающих, как единый организм.

— Этого недостаточно, чтобы… Вы семья!

— И всегда будем, — улыбается Октавия. — Я люблю своего брата, Кларк. Просто я больше не уверена, что я тот человек, который сможет ему помочь. Я провела десять лет без него. Это очень много времени, — с горечью подчёркивает она. — С каждым новым годом я всё хуже помнила его голос, мелочи нашего детства и улыбку. Я скучала по Беллами и одновременно с тем забывала его. — Кларк прекрасно может её понять — только надо от десяти лет отнять четыре. — Но ещё до этого мы окончательно разделили пути. Вы же… не думаю, что сможете когда-нибудь это сделать. И вряд ли захотите.

Кларк пытается возразить, хочет сказать, что Беллами никогда бы не подумал так. Но время поджимает, а Октавия не оставляет ей выбора — в этом она мастер. Хлопнув Кларк по плечу, она отходит к двери и нарочито ровным голосом просит Габриэля взломать и перекроить защиту, чтобы, если их обнаружат, выиграть ещё немного времени. Кларк беспомощно смотрит ей в след.

— Что я должна делать? — собравшись, поднимает глаза на Левитта она.

— Мы никогда не делали подобного, — отзывается он. — К тому же, у вас ключ, и…

— У меня нет ключа, — сипло признаётся Кларк. Остаётся только надеяться, что ему правда можно верить. — Я блефовала.

— Но я видел в структурированных воспоминаниях мисс Блейк, как вы принимаете его!

— Он был у меня всего около часа, и даже это чуть меня не убило, — устало улыбается она. — Я просто пыталась спасти своих людей.

Левитт обрабатывает новую информацию, а потом смягчается и переводит взгляд к монитору. Бормочет под нос:

— Попробуем так…

Вскоре он подвозит к койке стул, на который усаживает Кларк, а потом отправляется на поиски запасного обруча. Габриэль находит его, бережно передавая из рук в руки, и после этого обруч оказывается на голове Кларк, а Левитт подключает провода. Она машинально находит руку Беллами, слабо её сжимает — прямо как тогда, когда готовилась упасть в омут Города Света, — и кивает. Октавия ободряюще кладёт руку на её плечо, а затем полуобнимает, фиксируя взгляд на брате. Её вторая ладонь оказывается на их сплетённых.

— Расслабься, — от монитора раздаётся голос Габриэля. — Представь дом.

Левитт удивлённо оборачивается на него, но быстро понимает, что Кларк действительно нужны другие слова.

— Ты среди друзей, Кларк. Ныряй.

Она ныряет.

_Её папа улыбается и подскакивает с дивана, когда на многолетнем экране забивают гол. Кларк копирует его действия, счастливо смеясь, и канцлер Джаха, сидящий на диване рядом, несерьёзно закатывает глаза. Мама что-то говорит ему на ухо, видимо, обсуждает их, а потом предлагает Уэллсу ужин._

Калейдоскоп воспоминаний заставляет её заблудиться в них.

_Кларк протягивает Анье руку, наконец добиваясь мира. Они все в грязи, и тело болит, но впереди — родные огни и упавшее детство в форме Ковчега. Она позволяет себе улыбку, а потом звучит выстрел._

_Впервые с тех пор, как Земля сгинула под волной огня, Кларк слышит сверчков. «Ребята, не поверите, кто вернулся!»_

_Финн говорит, что наконец нашёл её, но Кларк пятится в ужасе, видя, что он натворил, пытаясь её «спасти». Она впервые не хочет быть для кого-то особенной. Она не хочет чужих жертв в своё имя._ А сама до сих пор жертвует всем ради других.

_Она рисует Лексу, считая её вдохи-выдохи. Уникальная Командующая, не питающая страха перед новым, просыпается от кошмара, и Кларк склоняется над ней, чтобы предложить тепло._

_Она танцует на вечеринке в Санктуме, а меньше, чем через час, Рассел заставляет её умереть в одиночестве и в это поверить._

Кладбище воспоминаний тянется перед Кларк до самого горизонта; здесь все, кого она потеряла, и всё, чем когда-то была она. Что её прошлое говорит о ней? Из всего живого, что когда-то процветало в ней, осталась лишь пустая оболочка, зачем-то укравшая имя смелой девчонки, знавшей, что такое правда.

_— Что теперь, принцесса?_

Кларк хватается за Беллами — или он вытягивает её. Как по щелчку, круговорот событий прекращается, и их воспоминания замирают, не решаясь коснуться друг друга. Она улыбается: ныряй.

_— Стой! Воздух может быть токсичен!_

_Кларк замечает, что парень ранен, и удивлённо замирает. А тот выпускает сестру из объятий и становится первым, кто позволяет себе с дерзкой насмешкой ей перечить:_

_— Тогда мы погибнем в любом случае._

Они с Беллами наблюдают сцену со стороны, будто во сне; во вспышках-ощущениях они ещё совсем дети. Кларк отстранённо держит Беллами за руку, но в его сторону не смотрит, просто ощущая плечом знакомое присутствие, как всегда.

Чтобы это сработало, он должен увидеть всё, верно?

Их история разыгрывается перед ними причудливой древней пьесой. Они спорят, деля обоим не нужную корону, они впервые разделяют звонкий и долгий момент понимания тёмной ночью, они наблюдают взрыв, касаясь плечами, и Беллами с ноткой самодовольства подчёркивает, что знает, кто такой Оппенгеймер. Кларк с лёту обхватывает его руками, совсем как в последнюю встречу.

_— Беллами?_

_— Кларк?_

_По её телу расплывается щемящая радость. Она улыбается, закрыв глаза, зажимает губу между зубами, и взгляд Рейвен на макушке такой понимающий. Рация греет ладони._

_— Я знала, что ты справишься._

Всё — значит, не только события, но и чувства. Их обоих обдаёт тёплой волной. Она верит в него, она уже тогда отказывается его терять, она собирается защищать его всеми силами.

И сцена двоится, показывая ей пыльную комнату в Горе Везер и Майю где-то на периферии зрения, а Беллами улыбается точно такой же улыбкой, склонившись к рации. На нём форма охранника, и они пытаются придумать заведомо гиблый план, согласно которому погибнут не все.

— Ты вспоминаешь, — пораженно, боясь спугнуть удачу, шепчет Кларк, делая шаг в сторону и прижимаясь к Беллами, хоть и на самом деле они не здесь. Но руки переплетены и в действительности, и прикосновение, как всегда, помогает ей твёрдо держаться на земле.

Когда разворачивается новая картина: Кларк, уходящая прочь, — воспоминания уже уверенно бегут по двум дорожкам. _Её_ пустота, долгие ночи, в которые Кларк не может уснуть из-за холода и тишины, её поцарапанные руки и пресные ягоды, которые она собирала в добровольном изгнании. Безмолвные слёзы, настигающие уже далеко от Аркадии, но Кларк не способна обернуться. _Его_ пустота, долгие вечера, в которые Беллами пытается найти дом и потом не может заснуть из-за холода внутреннего, патрули и тщетные надежды встретить её где-то в лесах. Звенящее в ушах отчаянье, никем не замеченное, потому что её потерю Беллами не делит больше не с кем.

_— Мы справимся только вместе._

_— Если я в этом списке, то и ты тоже._

Все её чувства рассыпаются перед ними. Все его чувства рассыпаются перед ними.

_— Не дожидайся._

_— Я оставил её, а мы всё равно умрём._

_«Беллами, я скучаю по тебе»._

_— Если бы Кларк сейчас была здесь, мы бы всё решили._

_«Я горжусь тобой»._

_— Я не могу перестать думать о ней._

_«Представляешь, наши помидоры дали побеги!»_

_— Смотрите, карандаши! Кларк бы понравилось._

Его рука с силой сжимает её пальцы. Воспоминаний становится всё больше: Кларк слышит голос Авроры Блейк и плач маленькой Октавии, мерный, ещё детский голос Беллами, которым он читает мифы. Вспышками видит комнату, охранника, протягивающего Беллами пистолет, его, ещё совсем подростком пытающегося защитить маму от какого-то мужчины, кричащего на неё.

Ослепительно: их встреча спустя шесть лет.

Когда она между строк назвала домом их, Беллами понял. Когда Кларк смотрела на него с отчаяньем, он делил его с ней. Когда он улыбнулся ей, а она улыбнулась ему, оба вновь поверили, что всегда будут на одной стороне.

_По щеке Кларк скользит одинокая слеза, когда она думает, что сейчас погибнет. Бесславно и в одиночестве, не в силах ни двинуться, ни закричать._

_Джозефина склоняется над обездвиженным телом Беллами, игриво представляясь,_ и его ужас равен её. Мысли Кларк набегают друг на друга, повторные «Мне жаль», на которые он лишь крепче сжимает её ладонь.

_— Вставай и сражайся!_

Кларк поражённо распахивает глаза и разжимает затёкшую ладонь. Октавия перестаёт перебирать её волосы и бросается к Беллами, тоже медленно приходящему в себя. Габриэль встревоженно склоняется над ними обоими.

Октавия тянет Беллами на себя, поддерживая его, и крепко обнимает.

— О! — шепчет он удивлённо. — Я искал тебя. Ты в порядке?

Она кивает, не в силах выдавить ни слова.

— Расскажи мне обо всём, что я пропустил, — просит Беллами, целуя Октавию в висок. — Когда это всё кончится и мы обретём финальный мир, я послушаю каждую твою историю, сестрёнка.

Через её плечо он различает силуэт Кларк, пытающейся встать с кресла. Она была там! Она сражалась за него. Беллами смотрит на неё с безмерной благодарностью, почти удивлённой, и Кларк слабо улыбается.

Октавия ещё раз впитывает его черты лица, окончательно воссоединяясь с Беллами, а потом подаёт Кларк руку, чтобы та могла подняться. Чужие воспоминания медленно оседают и стираются из памяти, оставляя только яркие следы.

— Привет? — тянет она, неуверенно замирая напротив сидящего на койке Беллами.

— Привет, — улыбается он.

Кларк зарывается носом в его шею, обвив её руками, и Беллами крепко обнимает её в ответ.

— Ты вернула меня, — шепчет он, медленно запуская руки в её волосы. Сухие, кое-где слипшиеся выцветшие прядки кажутся ему единственным произведением искусства.

— Ты едва ли упрощал мне работу, — фыркает она, шмыгая носом.

— Кто бы говорил.

Кларк отстраняется, с облегчением заглядывая Беллами в лицо. Октавия всё ещё смотрит на них, притворяясь, что совсем не заинтересована в сцене перед ней.

— Мне обязательно тут находиться? — шёпотом спрашивает у неё Габриэль. — Это неловко. Особенно во второй раз.

— Подожди минимум до четвёртого, и я приму тебя в клуб.

Они синхронно оборачиваются на них; Беллами смеётся, а Кларк закатывает глаза.

— Вам надо спасаться, — напоминает Левитт. Забота о друзьях слишком нова для него; он едва ли в состоянии найти себе место.

— Отправляйся с нами, — предлагает Октавия. Он колеблется.

— Нам надо торопиться, — поддерживает идею Кларк, ненавязчиво продолжая водить кончиками пальцев по запястьям Беллами. — Скорее бы убраться отсюда.

Все, кроме Беллами и Левитта, согласно кивают. Габриэль помогает другу встать, а Кларк быстро двигается к двери, несмотря на лёгкое головокружение, когда Беллами вдруг окликает её:

— Подожди! Стойте.

— В чём дело? — хмурится Октавия. — Ты в порядке?

— Мы не можем просто уйти. Последняя война и битва за всё человечество коснутся нас в любом случае.

— Это не наши люди! — восклицает Кларк. — Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело оставить их. Но, как ты сам говорил, именно в таких случаях нужна я. — _Кто она?_ Та, кто принимает необходимые решения. — А я готова их оставить.

— Крайне неправильная позиция, — высказывается Габриэль, — которую я поддержу.

— Нет, — машет руками Беллами, — вы не поняли. Дело не в сострадании. Дело в том, что они правы.

— Апостолы?

— Да, — вздыхает он.

Кларк непонимающе распахивает глаза.

— Как ты можешь так думать? — окликает его Октавия. — Они украли у Хоуп детство и даже не чувствовали себя виноватыми! Они, — показывает за дверь, за которой воют сирены, — сейчас отделяют нас от нашего «долго и счастливо»!

— Я не одобряю этого. Но я видел кое-что до того, как они стёрли мне память. Только их путём мы станем светом. — Его глаза находят лицо Кларк. — Станем лучше.

Габриэль задумчиво хмурится, прижав пальцы к подбородку; Октавия и Кларк переглядываются в замешательстве. Беллами с нарастающим отчаянием оглядывает их всех и просит:

— Доверьтесь мне.

Как обещали сотни раз до того, как утверждали. Он попросит Пастыря показать им то же самое, что видел он. Беллами будет сражаться не за себя и не за всё человечество, а за них: свою семью и друзей.

— Я провела последние десять лет без тебя, — решает Октавия, — и не собираюсь превращать десять в вечность. Кто-то должен присмотреть за тобой, если ты ошибаешься.

Кларк молча кивает. Габриэль, Левитт и Октавия выскальзывают в коридор, и Беллами собирается последовать за ними, прикрыть, когда Кларк останавливает его, сжав ладонь.

— Носитель пламени… ключа, — поправляется она, встревоженно переминаясь на месте, — должен быть темнокровным. Они ведь не возьмут Мэди?

Беллами разуверяюще кладёт ладонь на её плечо:

— Мы не позволим им этого сделать. Вы с Мэди не пострадаете.

В этот раз он заранее знает, что Кларк — мишень. Они не тронут её, пока Беллами является советником. Кларк снова кивает, вынужденно доверяясь, и задерживает взгляд на нём ещё на несколько секунд.

— И ты правда веришь в их теорию об отсутствии привязнностей? — шепчет она, так явно имея в виду их. Все те чувства, недавно разделённые на двоих, все вскрытые теперь карты.

— Так было бы легче, — признаёт Беллами, склоняя голову к ней и ласково проводя ладонью под подбородком Кларк. — Но у меня не выходит.

_— Ты любил её, не так ли? — Эмори сочувствующе накрывает своей здоровой рукой запястье Беллами, выгибая брови._

_— Ты ведь любишь его? — Мэди с детским интересом склоняет голову, надеясь подловить на таком простом чувстве знаменитую Ванхеду._

Кларк подаётся навстречу и тщетно пытается уцепиться пальцами за гладкий костюм Апостола, когда их губы соприкасаются. Беллами прижимает её к себе, и они стукаются носами и лишь тянутся ближе друг к другу.

Вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как оно и должно было быть.


End file.
